Spiderboy: Shattered!
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy (my oc) must stop the multiverse from being destroyed by another version of himself . . . Dead-Man! Join Spiderboy as he teams up with all different types of heros in this epic story! Please no bad/mean reviews. Also Chapter 3 is the last Chapter, even though I said I'd continue the story which I am, I'm continuing it in another TFP crossover, so yeah. Look out for that.
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy: Shattered!**

**#1**

**Chaos.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Well, here it is! The first issue of the biggest dang end of the world comic ever! So I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I'll make the others A.S.A.P. also please review afterwards, thanks! Peace!**

"What do you mean he's not from this universe?" Spiderboy asked his mother who had just scan the body of the Spider, a future Spiderboy that had come to distroy this Spiderboy so the multiverse could be saved* (The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy Vol. 2 Issue 12/Chap. 7 -Mason).

"I mean he is from another universe, a different story that is very simular to your own. This verison of yourself had created the distruction of the multiverse to begin with, thankfully, it hasn't happened yet." Trina explained to Spiderboy.

"So, what was his story?" Spiderboy asked Trina. Trina lowed her head, knowing the story all to well.

"His name was Wade Parker, he had been born the same way you were, except in that reality, I hadn't put my own DNA into the artifical womb. Thus his mind was more like his father Wade's. He became a pyshcopath, bent on distroying everything in the multiverse! He killed his fathers, went to Marche-Tech, slaughter his would be sister and that version of me and tampered with this." Trina said taking out a orb the size of Spiderboy's hand. "The centeral orb of reality, there is one in each reality, if it was to shatter. It would mean the Multiverse would begin to shatter, it would crack. But, there is one way to fix what will come undone. Your reality powers, are the only thing with the equal power of the reality orbs, if you combine your power with the orbs you can fix reality, itself. So you must find the primay seven orbs in order for the multiverse to stay. But if Wade Parker or Dead-Man as he calls himself, finds the orbs before you, he can tap into their power and make the situation even more extreme." Trina explained.

"So, just to clear this up, I have to find the seven primary reality orbs, so the multiverse will be saved, but if Dead-Man gets one he can make the situation worse?" Spiderboy asked Trina. She nodded.

"Yes my son, but be warned. You shall face enemies that will be clouded by the power of the shattering reality, but as there are clouded foes you can turn them into allies. And you will need allies." Trina warned Spiderboy before he left the room.

**. . .**

"Ah, I have found it!" Dead-Man said, picking up a central orb of reality. "Now, the fun shall REALLY begin!" Dead-Man said shattering the orb. Flashs of images flooded his mind, his eyes glowed wildly, the structure around him began to crack and break. "YEESSSS!" Dead-Man yelled madly. "EVERYTHING, SHALL SHATTER!"

**. . .**

Spiderboy swung home as fast as he could wanting to get to Bumblebeeand tell him the news. _Got to get to Bumblebee! Need to tell him everything! I just hope I get home before . . ._

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Spiderboy yelled in pain as let go of the webline. He then turned on his rocket botts, preventing him from falling. "It has begun!" Spiderboy said quitely. "God, help us all." Spiderboy said before flying towards his home that was a block away.

"BUMBLEBEE?! DADS?! IS ANYONE IN HERE?!" Spiderboy called out into the empty apartment as he crawled inside through the window. Spiderboy's spider-sense went off. He looked over towards the kitchen, behind the counter. A woman wearing a red jacket, and blue jeans stood behind the counter holding a gun aimed right at Spiderboy's face. "Elisa?" Spiderboy said taking half a step towards her. The woman lowered her weapon and sighed in relief.

"Spiderboy? What are you doing here? And how did I get here? And where is here?" Elisa Maza asked walking towards Spiderboy.

"You're in my reality, in my home. And the multiverse is begining to shatter right under us." Spiderboy tried to explain as quickly as he could. Elisa just stared at him.

"The multiverse is falling apart?!" Elsia yelled into Spiderboy's ear before his spider-sense went off. Spiderboy moved Elisa out of the way as three shuriken came crashing through the window. One nearly hit Elisa, the other two hit Spiderboy directly in the chest.

"AH! That hurts Naruto!" Spiderboy yelled bursting through the window at a spikey blond haired boy in a orange jump suit who was also wearing a blue headband.

"How do you know my name?!" Naruto yelled at Spiderboy as he grabbed Naruto by the throat.

"Shut up and listen Naruto. The multiverse it shattering, people aren't in their right minds and I need help. Do you want to help save everything and everyont in exsistence or do you want to just hurt me again? Because I'd help save everything and everyone in exsistence, including yourself!" Spiderboy said letting Naruto go. Naruto paused for a moment as Spiderboy went to go get Elisa. When Spiderboy came back with Elisa with him Naruto nodded.

"Fine, I'll help. If exsistence is at stake then I'd better right?" Naruto said with one of his more joking voices.

"Great, now Elisa. Do you know where Goliath and the gargoyles are?" Spiderboy asked Elisa.

"They should be at castle Wyvern by now but, with all of this chaos, I wouldn't know where to start looking." Elisa explained as Spiderboy heard three crashes from below.

"Okay, we'll go after them later, for now we better go help those people. Naruto use you shadow clone jutsu to help those people, I'm going to go see who's behind the car crash." Spiderboy said, Naruto nodded and went to work. "Elisa, you be careful, I can't stay with you with everything like it is, but you go look for Goliath and the others. And here . . ." Spiderboy said giving Elisa a device shaped like a spider. "It's a comunitcater, press the spider once to call, and again to end the call." Spiderboy said before swinging off.

**. . .**

("Where am I?") Bumblebee beeped getting up from where he lay. He was in the middle of the street, and in his original size, everything was in chaos. People were running for their lives, bodies lay on the ground, blood spilled everywhere. ("Oh my god! MASON!") Bumblebee beeped as he transformed. Bumblebee then raced down the street passing all of the bodies and blood, trying not to hit them.

"BUMBLEBEE?!" A fimillar femme voice called out. "Bumblebee wait up!" Ravage called out as she sped up to the scout. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS IS GOING ON HERE?! FIRST I WAS AT THE BASE AND NOW I'M HERE?!"

("I don't know what's going on Ravage.") Bumblebee beeped. ("All I know is that it isn't good") A explosion went off after Bumblebee finished the sentence, Ravage spun out of control into a alleyway. Bumblebee transformed and ran after Ravage. ("Ravage?! Where are you?!")

"What the hell are you?!" A male voice said from behind Bumblebee. Bumblebee turned around to see the Human Torch. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BUMBLEBEE FROM TRANSFORMERS: PRIME! THIS' AWESOME! Uh, I mean. Hi."

**. . .**

"This is CRAZY!" Spiderboy yelled landing in an alley way. "Everything is in chaos, and it's all because of another version of myself! Okay, focus. Find the source of the car acidents, unless it was just an acident, even though right now, not much is an acident." Spiderboy said as his spider-sense went off. "Oh no." Spiderboy moved out of the way of a chain that came right at him. It dented the cement wall that was right behind Spiderboy. "SPAWN!" Spideboy yelled. "I'm not your enemy!" The hellspawn doesn't say a word it just continues to attack Spiderboy. "Reality is falling apart and I'm trying to save it! Please Al, help me!" Spiderboy pleaded, dodging the chains. Spawn still didn't say nothing. Spiderboy sighed. "I better make you belive now, don't I?" Spiderboy said teleporting behind Spawn, grabbing his head and forcing what he knew into Spawn's mind, by force.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Spawn yelled in pain, falling to the ground. "I don't care about the multiverse! It's none of my buisness!" Spawn yelled firing mystic blasts at Spiderboy. Spiderboy dodged each blast.

"Then what about Wanda? Or Cyan? Do you think they want this?! For everything that ever mattered to them to just disappear?" Spiderboy said kicking Spawn in the face. "I'm trying to save EVERYTHING! Every person, every memory, every tear, laugh,smile,and thought. EVERYTHING!" Spiderboy yelled beating up Spawn. "You can't just stand by and just NOT CARE! AL SIMMONS, YOU ARE A HERO! EVEN IF YOU SINNED IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU LESS OF THE MAN YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE! HELP ME SAVE THE MULTIVERSE! HELP ME SAVE CYAN AND WANDA! Please." Spiderboy said stepping back, giving Spawn space. The hellspawn paused for a moment.

"Fine. I'll help. What do you want me to do." Spawn said. Spiderboy tossed him a comunicator.

"Press once to call, then again to end the call. Go out and save lives, help out with the cause. Just be a hero. And Spawn, sorry for the beating." Spiderboy said racing off into the city of chaos.

**. . .**

Bumblebee and Human Torch walked into the alleyway slowly. They heard a loud crash.

"Who's there?" Human Torch said turning up the heat. Ravage then raced out of the alleyway and jumped behind Bumblebee.

"H-HE'S H-H-HERE!" Ravage said shakly.

("Who?") Bumblebee asked. Ravage pointed into the alleyway. A man in a suit with no face stood in the middle of the alley. The three yelled as loud as they could.

"AAAHHHH!" The Human Torch yelled, throwing fire-balls at Slender-Man. Slender-Man then disappeared. The three of them sighed with relief. "Your welcome. That's why I'm so fearless." The Human Torch gloated.

"You screamed like a little girl." Ravage said chuckling a little.

("Come on, we better keep looking for Mason.") Bumblebee said as the three of them continued down the alley.

**. . .**

Spiderboy stopped swinging through the city, landing on a rooftop. _This is crazy! How am I supossed to find the orbs of reality, when I'm saving everyone around me! Wait . . . _Spiderboy thought as his spider-sense went off. He turned around and saw one of the orbs of reality. _YES!_ He thought as he grabbed it. He closed his eyes focusing his energy. _Make things better!_ Spiderboy thought before a giant flash of light blinded everything. Then there was more order, people were safe, everything wasn't exploding or being smashed, and there were more allies around. _I can do this! I just need to use my spider-sense to locate the rest of the orbs, before Dead-Man does!_ Spiderboy thought swinging off.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Hope you all enjoyed the first issue of Spiderboy: Shattered! Please review and stay tuned! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy: Shattered**

**#2**

**Sides are made.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now let's just into this one! Enjoy!**

_Even though the world has changed for the better, it still isn't fixed._ Spiderboy thought as he swung over the city. _People are still getting hurt, maybe if I form a team! Yeah! That should help._ Spiderboy thought as his holo-screen automatically turned on.

_"Spiderboy! It's Elisa I need help! Some giant robots are after me! They've got me cornered in a alley near central park. HELP!"_ Elisa said before the freqeuncy was lost.

"ELISA?! ELISA!" Spiderboy said. No response. "Computer, track the last call, asap!" Spiderboy said as he web-zipped towards Central Park.

**. . .**

"BEGONE DEMON!" Thor yelled throwing his mystical hammer at Spawn. Spawn grabbed the hammer, throwing it back at Thor. "BY ODIN'S BEARD!" Thor yelled before his hammer knocked him out.

"You talk to much." Spawn said walking down the street. A blurr of red and a slight amount of yellow then began to race around Spawn.

"You're not from around here are you?" The Flash said. "Yeah I can tell, we don't get many hellspawns around here." Flash joked before Spawn grabbed him by the throat.

"You should be out there helping people, not running around me like a lost puppy." Spawn said letting go of Flash.

"Y-Y-Yes sir." Flash said before racing off. Spawn just continued down the street.

**. . .**

"Are you sure you saw him go this way?" Ravage asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded.

("Positve.") Bumblebee beeped. The Human Torch looked up at Ravage expecting her to translate for him.

"He said he's sure he saw Spiderboy go this way." Ravage said as the three heard an explosion. "What the scrap?!"

"It sounds like it came from over there." Human Torch said pointing towards a alley half a block away. The three then raced over as fast they could. Bumblebee was the first to reach the alley. Batman came flying out of the alley, smashing into Bumblebee making the bot fall over. "Woah, it's Batman!" Human Torch said jumping up and down.

"Batman?" Ravage repeated the Human Torch's last word with confusion.

"You know, like the dark knight? The caped cursader?" Human Torch said. Ravage just shook here head.

"Not a clue." Ravage said. Batman sat up on Bumblebee's chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Batman asked getting off of Bumblebee.

"I'm Ravage, my friend that just were just on is Bumblebee, and that's the Human Torch." Ravage said introducing the three of them to Batman.

"Okay, and I'm . . ." Batman said before being cut off by Bumblebee.

("MEGATRON!") Bumblebee yelled as he got up off of the ground. The decepticon leader walked out of the alley

"Yeah, we know your name Batman. But at the moment we have more pressing matters." Ravage said taking out her blaster, Bumblebee took out his blasters two as the Human Torch increased the heat of his flames. Batman then took out two batarangs.

"FOOLS!" Megatron yelled. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!"

"Yeah, we know. But we just don't care." Ravage said before the four of them charged at the leader of the decepticons.

**. . .**

"Elisa?!" Spiderboy called out as he reached the alley. His spider-sense then went off. He dodged a missle that was fired at him. It exploded behind him as he saw who his attacker was. "STARSCREAM!" Spiderboy yelled as he chucked a explosive he had tooken out of his belt.

"YOU! But Megatron had slane you!" Starscream yelled firing another missle at Spiderboy. Spiderboy slid under the missle, leaping as the missle was a safe distance away.

"That was in a different universe. This is my universe! And I'm still alive!" Spiderboy said venom stinging Starscream. Spiderboy then kicked the decepticon in the leg, causing him to fall over. As the venom sting took affect Spiderboy noticed Elisa over behind a dumpster. "Elisa? Are you okay?" Spiderboy asked helping the detective off the ground.

"Y-Yeah, just a bit . . . shaky." Elisa said "Also I found this." Elisa said giving Spiderboy a reality orb.

"Where'd you find this?" Spiderboy asked Elisa. Elisa shruged.

"I just saw it on the ground. Thought it would be something useful. Is it?" Elisa asked. Spiderboy smiled.

"These are the keys to saving the multiverse. There are five left to go now. Contact me if you find another." Spiderboy said as the world around them began to get better. Starscream disappeared as Spiderboy swung off.

**. . .**

"YOU CAN'T HURT ME! I AM MEGATRON!" Megatron yelled he threw Batman at Human Torch (who wasn't on fire). Bumblebee shot Megatron in the shoulder, getting his attention. "YOU DARE STIRKE ME! I CAN NOT BE-" Megatron said before being cut off by Spawn who drove one of his mystical chains through Megatron's spark chamber.

"You talk too much." Spawn said retacting his chain. Spawn then took out the spider comunicater that Spiderboy had gave him. "Hey kid. Got a few other heroes over here."

_"I'm just around the corner Spawn" _Spiderboy said on the other end of the call. _"I'll be there in a minute."_ Spiderboy said before ending the transmission. A few moments later Spiderboy dropped down to the street where the other five heroes were waiting for him. "Okay, is everyone alright?" Spiderboy asked landing in the middle of the five other heroes.

"Yes, but there is certainly a question hanging in the air. Why is this happening?!" Ravage asked.

"Another version of me from another universe has begun to distroy the Multiverse. I need to collect five orbs that are pure white and glowing in order to save the Multiverse, and I can't do that without a team of heroes. We need a team! Even if we get most of the orbs, we must take out Dead-Man in order to truely stop this madness! And there's no doubt in my mind that he has already begun to assemble a team of his very own." Spiderboy said with taking a breath. There was a long silence in the air, no one spoke. "So, are you with me?" Spiderboy asked them. Bumblebee and ravage stood up.

"We're in!" Ravage said, Bumblebee nodded.

("Of course I am. I'd never let anything happen to you Mason.") Bumblebee beeped placing a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder. Spiderboy smiled.

"I'm in too. If everything in exisistence is at risk I'd better pitch in too right?" Human Torch said walking closer towards Spiderboy. Batman just nodded a yes.

"Well, what do we do first?" Spawn asked Spiderboy.

"We need to find more heroes and more orbs. And as a side mission, save lives. If we can get the last five orbs before Dead-Man I can bring those deceased back into the multiverse." Spiderboy said to the others "Me, Bumblebee and Ravage will go looking for some orbs and our other allies, Johnny (Human Torch), Batman, and Spawn you three go find more heroes. Contact us with the comunicater with updates. We'll contact each other when we have what we need. Then one team'll go the other's location." Spiderboy ordered. "Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

**. . .**

"YES! Finally I've found another one!" Dead-Man said picking up a orb of reality. "I CAN FEEL IT! THE POWER COURSING THROUGH ME! IT FEELS AMAZING!" Dead-Man yelled as his power began to increase.

"Ahem! If you're done obessing over your new found power, I would like to bring you back to the matter at hand." A man in a green cape wearing a metal mask said from the shadows. "There is still the possiblity that other people have collected these orbs as you have." Doctor Doom said to Dead-Man.

"Yes, I am quite aware of the other person who is after the orbs, the me of this universe. Spiderboy." Dead-Man said walking towards the door. "But, never fear Doom. Dead-Man has a plan."

**. . .**

"We need to find them!" Spiderboy said to Bumblebee and Ravage as they sped down the street. "There! Over by the hot dog stand!" Spiderboy said as Bumblebee parked a few meters away from Elisa and the gargoyles. Spiderboy got out of Bumblebee before he and Ravage transformed. "Hey guys!" Spiderboy said in a sort of joyful mood.

"Who are they?" Lexington asked pointing at Bumblebee and Ravage.

"The one in the blue is Ravage a good friend and the other one's Bumblebee, a more special friend." Spiderboy said trying to word Bumblebee a little more differently than staight out saying boyfriend. Lexington narrowed his eyes a little at Bumblebee. _Oh how I HATE the Multiverse link. The link between me and Lex, is a romance link_* (Spiderboy meets the gargoyles: Spider and Stone. -Mason)_. HATE IT! Sorry for putting you through this 'Bee._ Spiderboy thought. "Okay, we better get going, I know a place where we can stay be safe from all of this." Spiderboy said, breaking his own train of thought.

"Wait, before we go anywhere Spiderboy, we've got another orb for you." Elisa said giving Spiderboy the orb.

"How do you manage to get these?" Spiderboy asked Elisa. She just shrugged.

"I just find them." She said. Spiderboy's eyes glowed as the world became better.

"There, now come on! We've gotta go now!" Spiderboy said as the ten of them began to leave the area.

**. . .**

"Ah, I was right, he is taking down my defenses, but at the same time, removing his own as well. He wants a final showdown. But, there are only three orbs left. I suspect his 'teammates' are gathering them up for him as we speak. Heh, heh, heh. Well played Spiderboy, well played." Dead-Man said from his hideout.

**. . .**

"Is that everyone?" Spiderboy asked Spawn. Spawn nodded. Everyone was now in a underground bunker that was built by Marche-Tech for experiments unknown.

"That's all of them we could find, and here are the two orbs we found." Spawn said handing the orbs to Spiderboy. Spiderboy's eyes glowed again as the world began to become better.

"Thanks Spawn. Now, I need you to join the others in that room." Spiderboy said, pointing to the transparent room where the other heroes were standing in, including Bumblebee and Lexington. Spawn nodded and walked into the room. As soon as he was in the room Spiderboy quickly slammed the door behind him, it locking instantly.

("MASON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!") Bumblebee beeped loudly at Spiderboy who was looking at the confused heroes with sadened lensed eyes.

"I'm saving you all. You'll be safe in there, when I die, everything will go back to normal, and there will be no more pain I caused, not for anyone." Spiderboy said a tear slid down his face. "I love you 'Bee. And as long as you live I'll never die." Spiderboy said before kissing the part of the wall where Bumblebee's mouth was. Spiderboy then raced off and out of the bunker.

("MASON! NOOOO!") Bumblebee yelled as Spiderboy disappeared.

**. . .**

"Finally, the final orb, and it's mine!" Dead-Man said grabbing the orb, his powers evolving. "Now, Spiderboy. The fun shall REALLY begin."

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Sorry if this wasn't well written or if anything was mis-spelt. I was trying to get this chapter done before school and I had to go in the middle of the story, anyways, hoped you enjoyed, please review and I'll see you all in the next chapter! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy: Shattered!**

**#3**

**Fixed with a price.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of this story. Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! Spiderboy vs Dead-Man. The son of SpideyPool vs. the Son of SpideyPool! A epic end to the story! Or is it?! Read to find out and please review! ENJOY!**

("We have to get out of here! We have to find him! We have to help Mason!") Bumblebee beeped loudly as he punched the transparent wall, over and over. Ravage placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry 'Bee." Ravage said trying to make Bumblebee feel better. Bumblebee didn't listen.

("I need to make sure.") Bumblebee said hitting the wall a final time before it broke open, falling apart. ("YES!") Bumblebee beeped happily, leaving the cell with Ravage and Lexington right behind him.

**. . .**

_We're connected. (What a surprise!) We're connected by the reality orbs, his three orbs are the most powerful, they out match all five of mine. And yes there are eight of them if you include his first one. But we're matched if you include my reality powers. All I need is one chance to kill him, then it would ALL be over._ Spiderboy thought as he arrived at the top of the Marche-Tech building. _But you know what? Power doesn't matter to me right now, all that matters is keeping the multiverse safe, and my Bumblebee alive!_ Spiderboy thought as Dead-Man arrived walked on to the rooftop through the staircase door.

"Well, it's about time! Are we going to do this or not?" Dead-Man asked taking out his sword from it's holder. Spiderboy extracted his stingers.

"You have one last chance Dead-Man, surrender or die." Spiderboy said emotionless. Dead-Man bursts out laughing at how serious Spiderboy is.

"HHHAAAAAAA! No." Dead-Man said before charging at Spiderboy. Dead-Man tries to stab Spiderboy. Spiderboy grabs the sword and breaks it in two. He then kicks Dead-Man in the face, sending him flying back. "Wow, you're good. I'll give you that. But, what if I use my three orbs?!" Dead-Man said as his eyes began to glow. Spiderboy didn't even flinch. Dead-Man teleported all around Spiderboy, cutting him up and beating him down to the ground.

"H-Have it your way th-then." Spiderboy says before he uses his orbs. The two now evenly matched except for skill. Spiderboy kicks Dead-Man in the face as Dead-Man stabs Spiderboy in the ribs.

**. . .**

("HURRY! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!") Bumblebee yelled as he Ravage and Lexington raced towards Marche-Tech.

"How do you know he's there?" Lexington asked Bumblebee.

("I can sense him.") Bumblebee said speeding up faster towards the Marche-Tech building.

**. . .**

_I know what happens next._ Spiderboy thought as he kicked Dead-Man's face. _I will die. There is no doubt in my mind about that. But I can't leave the world like this! When the multiverse is spliting apart and people are dying! I have to save them, all of them! No matter who they are or what they are, what they've done or will do, it doesn't matter I WILL save them all!_ Spiderboy thought as he phased his hand into Dead-Man chest, extracting a reality orb.

"HEY!" Dead-Man yelled. "Give that back!" Spiderboy phased the orb into his chest, the world got a little brighter. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS ISN'T HOW IT WAS SUOPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Dead-Man yelled hitting Spiderboy with a massive energy blast, sending Spiderboy off of the rooftop as Bumblebee, Ravage and Lexington reached the roof.

("MASON!") Bumblebee yelled as Spiderboy fell off the building. Lexington ran after him, leaping off the building.

"I've got 'im! You guys take care of Dead-Man" The green gargoyle said gliding down towards Spiderboy. Dead-Man then began to fire at Bumblebee and Ravage, both bots dodged the attack.

_Can't let it end like this! Lives are at stake! I can't let this happen!_ Spiderboy thought opening his eyes. He then turned on his rocket boots and flw back up to the rooftop, grabbing Lexington on the way up. As they reache dthe rooftop Spiderboy gently placed Lexington on the rooftop before directing his attention at Dead-Man.

"HEY! DEAD-MAN!" Spiderboy yelled before teleporting behind Dead-Man who turne towards him. Spiderboy then forced his arm through Dead-Man, grabbing the last two orbs and just barely missing his heart. There was a huge flash of light and the world went to normal. All of the heroes were still there, the dead were now alive and Spiderboy was okay. Bumblebee hugged Spiderboy tightly.

("You did it!") Bumblebee beeped happily. Spiderboy smilied.

"No, we all did it." Spiderboy said before his spider-sense went off. "BUMBLEBEE MOVE!" Spiderboy yelled pushing Bumblebee out of the way as Dead-Man threw a grenade at Spiderboy, it exploding a meter in front of his face, sending Spiderboy to the other end of the rooftop.

"SPIDERBOY!" Lexington yelled lunging at Dead-Man, ripping him apart. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU SON OF A-" Lexington yelled in a rage at the corpse.

("MASON! MASON!") Bumblebee yelled. ("COME ON SPIDEY, STAY WITH ME! PL-PLEASE! I CAN"T LOSE YOU!") Spiderboy laid a hand on Bumblebee's faceplate.

"I-It's a-alright 'B-Bee. Y-You're s-safe. And that's all that matters." Spiderboy said weakly. "Saving reality . . . took away all of my reality powers, and Rage was home, he may be home now, I don't know. But, 'Bee. I'll always be with you. I will always l-lov-ve y-you . . ." Spiderboy said as his hand fell to the ground, and his eyes closed.

("no.") Bumblebee beeped in denile. ("NO DAMN IT NO! NOT HIM! PRIMUS PLEASE NOT HIM!") Bumblebee yelled hugging the corpse close. ("Mason, I-I'm so, so sorry. I love you, so, so , so much. Please, come back!") Bumblebee beeped like he was whispering. Spiderboy's spider-signal then cmae off of the costume and shattered, splitting into ten peices, eight legs, the head, and the body. They then disappeared. ("By the alspark?!") Bumblebee said.

"Where'd they go?" Ravage asked confused.

"To your home auto-bots." Trina said from the stairs. "My son is the spider, and the spider can never die, but it may shatter. His spirit fragments have been transported to your universe, because his love for Bumblebee is stronger than anything in exsistence, it can never die. You must find the peices, with each peice my son shall become whole again, but be warned, if your enemies get a hold of a peice of the spider, they shall gain a fragment of his power." Trina said before a reality portal opened. "Now, go."

**. . .**

Bumblebee walked into his room, Spiderboy in his arms. He turned on the light and saw a small round black dot on his blanket. He picked it up. It was the spider's body! Bumblebee the placed the peice of the spider on Spiderboy's chest. Spiderboy opened his eyes.

"B-Bumblebee?" Spiderboy said looking around. "What happened? How'd we get here and what happened to . . ." Spiderboy began to ask as Bumblebee shushed him.

("That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're alive, with me.") Bumblebee beeped as a portal opened next to them. Rage dropped out of the portal as it closed. The symbiote quickly bonded with it's host. Spiderboy looked down at his chest noticing the shattered spider icon.

" 'Bee. I did it, and I lived!" Spiderboy said happily. "I lived." Both of them smilied at the other.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**I got you didn't I? Anyways hope you all enjoyed! Please review and I'll see you next time! PEACE!**


End file.
